The invention relates to a total body relaxation system having a control for a plurality of vibrating elements, and particularly, to a total body relaxation system having a stress sensing circuit and a display for indicating the level of stress in a subject.
Scientific research has shown that a significant positive effect on stress reduction can help promote a holistic health and lifestyle. Reducing overall stress can help generate healing energy, and prevent premature aging and deterioration of the body""s normal psychological balance. Stress reduction can be accomplished through many techniques including muscle relaxation (e.g., through massage) and auditory healing (e.g., listening to various rhythmic sound waves to promote a relaxed state).
One prior art massage apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,217 to Johnston. The massage apparatus has a pair of electrodes and a massage device. Each electrode is adapted to attach to a finger of the subject being treated, and the massage device is attached to the specific part of the body which appears to be in need of treatment. As the massage is being applied to a particular muscle, the skin resistance of the subject is sensed across the electrodes to provide an audio/visual response that is related to stress in the subject.
When using the massage apparatus of the Johnston Patent, only a small part of the body (i.e., an individual muscle) is being relieved of stress. Accordingly, the amount of stress reduction measured is only for the effect of the massage on a particular muscle or a particular area of the body. It would be more beneficial for the subject receiving the stress relaxation to have total body stress relief as well as a system for measurement and display of total body stress.
The total body relaxation system of the invention creates a rhythmic audible and vibrating stimulus that is conveyed to the brain through tactile and auditory nerves. A subject feels rhythmic vibrating waves being generated from the total body relaxation system while hearing the rhythm of those waves. The rhythmic waves are smooth from one vibration to the next causing the subject to relax. Thus, the combination of a rhythmic tactile and auditory stimulus reduces overall stress in the user of the unit.
Accordingly, the total body relaxation system of the invention provides a plurality of massage wands, controlled by a control circuit. The massage wands provide whole body relaxation through tactile and auditory rhythms. This is accomplished by the massage wands providing rhythmic vibration and audible sound. The control circuit is connected to the massage wands to provide a control signal to energize the massage wands. Additionally, the control circuit and the massage wands are electrically connected to an AC/DC transformer through a junction box.
The control circuit includes a stress sensing circuit for measuring total body stress and a display for showing a visual indication of the total relative body stress. The total body stress measurement of a subject is linked to the impedance of an element of the subject""s body (e.g. a finger). As the subject""s whole body is being relaxed, there is a relative change in the impedance of the element, and thus, in the total body stress measurement. Based on the measurement of total body stress, the operation of the total body relaxation system can be adjusted accordingly. For example, the subject can increase or decrease the frequency of the tactile and auditory rhythms, increase or decrease the intensity of tactile and auditory rhythms, adjust the wave shape of the rhythmic waves, or adjust the overlap of the rhythmic waves.
The control circuit is surrounded by a hand-held housing. Additionally, the control circuit includes a pair of metal contacts external to the housing. That is, the contacts are supported by the housing and extend through the housing sidewall. The metal contacts are connected to the control circuit so that the control circuit measures the impedance of an element connected across the metal contacts. For example, the element may be a finger of the subject being relaxed. The visual display includes a series of light emitting diodes to provide a visual indication of total body stress. In one embodiment, the series of diodes includes diodes of different colors.
The control circuit further includes a microprocessor for measuring the impedance of the element and generating the control signal for the display element to provide a visual indication of total body stress. Depending on the variation of the impedance across the metal contacts of the control circuit, the control circuit will energize the light emitting diodes to provide a visual total body stress measurement. In one embodiment, the relationship between the measured impedance and the resulting control signal for energizing the light emitting diodes is a non-linear, logarithmic relationship.
It is an advantage of this invention to provide a total body relaxation through rhythmic audible and vibrating stimulus. Furthermore, it is an advantage of this invention to provide a total body stress measurement. Based on this measurement, the invention can adjust the rhythmic audible and vibrating stimulus accordingly.
It is another advantage of the invention to adjust the vibration of vibrating elements based on the total body stress. The vibrating elements can be adjusted accordingly in intensity of vibration and frequency of vibration. Additionally, the vibrating elements can be sequentially alternated in speed.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following in the following detailed description, drawings and claims.